


You're My Present This Year

by spacepasta



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, dan and phil, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Christmas, Couple, Fluff, M/M, Presents, christmas day, perfection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepasta/pseuds/spacepasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil tries to wrap a present for Dan perfectly for their first Christmas as a couple and fails. However, Dan doesn't seem to mind as much as he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Present This Year

It was five days before Christmas, and with the lounge decorated, both men seemed to be getting into the Christmas mood more and more. Phil was sitting on the living room floor, attempting to wrap presents, sending his flatmate out of the room so he couldn't see the gift he was going to get. Red paper was strewn about, and while the shorter man was trying to cook dinner for the two, the taller man was sticking out his tongue, trying to get the tape to go perfectly on the wrapped present. His boyfriend was very much a neat freak, and Phil wanted everything completely perfect for their first Christmas as a couple. Of course, with the pale man's messy tendencies, he was less than successful, and ended up getting little tape balls everywhere rather than where it needed to be. Sighing at his mix up, he pushed up his glasses and tried again, continuing the task until Dan mentioned that dinner was ready and Phil was forced to clean up. 

The meal was delicious, beef stir fry and assorted vegetables eaten whilst watching an anime, as per usual. It was their latest obsession, one that they both liked because it meant cuddling, food, and a good show to watch until the wee hours of the morning. In fact, both were so encapsulated with the DVD that they played episode after episode, trying to force themselves to stay awake so the two could share this special thing together. It was only until three in the morning, when Phil could no longer hold on and fell asleep on Dan's shoulder that they had to stop the tape. Seeing as his boyfriend looked incredibly peaceful with his eyes closed and dreaming about something, the brunette gently took off the other's glasses and set them on the coffee table. Cleaning up the dinner plates they had left, he found a cute blanket and threw it over Phil, making sure that he was fully covered before retreating to his own room, falling to sleep soundly and not worrying about the other.

At eleven in the morning, Phil woke up, and finding himself on the couch, smiled. Seeing as there was no noise, the elder man decided that Dan was doing something alone, and retreated to his room with the supplies, attempting the same routine countless times until he was finally forced to give up. His stomach was growling and the footsteps of his mate were pounding on the hardwood floor. Now that both were up, they had videos to film and anime to watch. There was only two episodes left until the end of the newest season, and both had a plan to finish it before the weekend ended. Sighing again and tucking everything under his bed, the man left his room and smiled at his boyfriend, trying to pretend like he wasn't almost out of wrapping paper and patience. And after finishing filming and the season of their new favorite anime, the now determined man got back to work, wanting to make it the best wrapped present in the world. He would go to a Christmas wrapping school if he had to, high in the mountains of Europe, where they did nothing but practice day in and day out. This was important to him, and Phil was not one for giving up the things that were important.

This routine continued for the four remaining days, until it was Christmas Eve and the poor YouTuber was ready to ask Dan for help. He had tried everything, looking up videos of Christmas present wrapping, reading articles on neater techniques, and even going back to basics and starting over in case he was doing something wrong. It just wasn't working. Nothing was working, and the poor man was so defeated that he was on the cusp of giving up! It was nearly midnight, and promising himself one last attempt before bed, Phil began. Cutting and taping and rolling, it took him nearly an hour to complete with all of the backtracking and checking of his work. Empty patches were covered quickly, creases all folded neatly. He was nearly an elf himself with all of the care going into this one gift. Tape balls covered his bed, and wrapping paper seemed to be his new blanket, as it was everywhere. However, it still wasn't up to standard. Completely disappointed in himself, the black haired man sneaked out of bed and into the living room, placing a gold colored bow on the present before sticking it gently under the tree, trying to hide the mess from the painfully neat Dan. Sulking off to bed, he felt much like a child, though much more nervous for the big day. Not everything would be as perfect as it should be, and that made poor Phil feel like their first Christmas as a couple wasn't going to be what it could be.

Christmas morning started with someone throwing a pillow at the twenty seven year old's head at ten in the morning. Rolling over and searching for his glasses on the nightstand, the man sat up and looked groggily at his doorway, where a smiling Dan was standing with a hand on his hip. Donned in a black Christmas jumper and some pajama pants, he looked every bit as festive as a Dan could look, and every bit attractive as he dared. However, it was quite shocking to be woken up by a flying projectile. And if Phil wasn't mistaken, that was Dan's pillow that had just been flung. Groaning to himself and wondering for a second why he even bothered to date this man, every sarcastic doubt was left when Phil stared at his best friend's brown eyes, all filled with Christmas joy. 

"Hurry up. It's Christmas, you chav!" And then the man walked away, leaving his taller boyfriend to roll his deep blue eyes and climb out of bed, yawning once before following his flatmate out into the living room. And then, it hit him. The present! Everything else was so perfect in this place, from the lights to their rave tree to the organized gifts left for Phil. His mess paled in comparison to everything else. It was the most stupid thing to be worried about, though for some reason, it would not escape his mind. Biting his lip as he knelt down next to the tree, the man waited for his flatmate to laugh or something. After all, Phil hadn't pushed it back far enough and it was in plain sight. As soon as the younger man's hands touched the gift, the elder started stammering, anxiety pumping through him. 

"I tried to wrap it perfectly! I really did, but it didn't work." Sensing his boyfriend's worry, Dan took the golden bow off of the gift and placed it on Phil's head, noticing how he looked every part the Hufflepuff. As the blue eyed man reached up to touch the mew hair accessory, Dan leaned over and kissed his mate gently on the lips, feeling his friend calm down almost immediately. Hands reached for his jumper, and pulling him deeper in, they turned the peck on the lips into something more, breathless and completely in love when they pulled away. 

"You're my Present this year." A small smile was on the slightly tanned man's face. Phil blushed. 

"I wanted everything to be perfect!" It came out as a slight whine, and Dan pulled Phil closer, putting his arm around the other. "It is. You're here with me."


End file.
